Desolate Pasts and Hopeful Futures OuttakesExtras
by MissMonnicaElectronica
Summary: This is where I will be adding all the little things that were not included in the story. Thank you for reading! Enjoy!


Here is an outtake that takes place after chapter 1 and before chapter 2 in Edward's POV. Thank you so much for taking time to read this new little story!

-Monica

EPOV

The door to my bedroom flew open and there stood Alice, blazing with fury, under the frame. She took a few steps into the room before grabbing the door and slamming it shut behind her. I stared at her for a couple more seconds and then returned my gaze to my book.

"What the fuck was that?" she snapped. I sighed and rolled my eyes, silently pleading God for just a little mercy this one time. I didn't need Alice fishing for answers about my…actions…with Kitchen Girl. Christ, I didn't have the answers myself.

So instead I shrugged, knowing this would push her buttons even more. She hated it when people didn't use their voices, saying we'd evolved from the gestures the cavemen used. She took several threatening steps toward me, her eyes filled with fire and warning. I sighed and snapped the book shut.

"I believe it is called a kiss, Alice."

"I know that, you idiot! Why the hell did you do it?! That was like…like molestation or something!"

"She didn't seem that put off by it too me," I replied casually.

"That is beside the point!" she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do you want me to tell you?" I demanded. She knew me better than anyone.

"I want to know why you both stared at each other for, like, fifteen seconds straight, before kissing her. Do you know her? Do you just desperately need to get laid?"

Again, I rolled my eyes, but I was getting tired of this. I looked her square in the eye and told her exactly what I knew about this confusing, beautiful girl that now evaded my every thought.

"I do not know her. I do _not_ need to get laid." She scoffed at that, and I felt my temper flair. "It's fucking difficult as hell to tell you exactly why I kissed her when I don't know the answer myself! When I saw her, I thought she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life. I couldn't stop looking at her. I felt like my body was on fire, and this sensation in my stomach started to tug me toward her. I couldn't think of anything else but _her_. The desire to…to _kiss_ her was so overwhelming; I just had to do it. Does that answer anything for you?"

She just stood there, dumbfounded. I felt like I should feel satisfied for shutting Alice up. That was almost impossible to do. But instead, I felt like I was going to be sick. For the first time since we moved here, I didn't _want_ to be a loser. I wanted to be seen, specifically by Kitchen Girl, as someone else. Someone stronger, more handsome, more confident.

"For once, I have no idea what to say," Alice said quietly. "Do you…um, do you…ya know…" I raised an eyebrow. "Like her?"

I laughed once. "I don't even know her, Ali."

She nodded slowly. "Well…do you think you might want to?" She saw my eyebrows rise and hurried to explain. "She'll be coming over here a lot, and I'm introducing her to Jazz, Rose and Em tomorrow, and I just know they'll love her. She's a little odd, but so are we and I just know she'll fit in with us perfectly. Maybe you two could become friends."

I grimaced and looked at the ground. "No one willingly becomes friends with the school's biggest loser."

Alice sighed in annoyance. "Again, you are _not_ a loser. How many times do we have to go over this? And Bella…well, Bella's different. She doesn't think of you that way."

Bella. So simple. Elegant. It fit her perfectly. I was momentarily so sidetracked by her name that Alice's words didn't sink into my brain. "What do you mean, she doesn't think of me that way? You asked her?"

Alice looked at her feet uncomfortably. "She saw you in the cafeteria today."

I groaned and buried my face in my hands. "Awesome," I muttered.

"Edward, she didn't think of you as a loser once. She wanted to go beat the shit out of James." I peeked at Alice through my fingers.

"Really?"

She smiled. "Really." Then she began to walk from my room, pausing at the door to look over her shoulder.

"Oh, and guess what? You guys are lab partners in Bio!" she said excitedly before closing the door behind her.

My heart beat faster with excitement and anticipation. Lab partners? One class together everyday for the whole semester? The opportunity to talk to her every afternoon? How wonderfully awesome would this be? Then I realized how awkward that would be tomorrow after kissing her.

Well, fuck.


End file.
